


Der Heimweg

by UncleLemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleLemon/pseuds/UncleLemon
Summary: 简言之，路德维希想带基尔伯特回家。





	Der Heimweg

**Author's Note:**

> APH-独普  
ABO，之前打赌的文，别问，问就是肉渣，且柴。且手生。

00.  
“是的，我当然知道那是什么。如果你想要知道更多，我也不妨告诉你：即便是在梦中，你也离开过我无数次。”

01.  
“不，你完全不需要紧张，我只是想给你一个委托。”我坐在整个房间唯一的沙发上，而他被我捆住了手脚，被束缚在整个房间唯一的靠背椅上。实际上，我十分愿意与他分享这软绵绵的沙发，但我不确定我是否能在那样的情况下保证他安安稳稳地与我对话。  
“我认为你自己可能更胜任这份工作，”他的声音有些沙哑，“你都已经可以偷袭我成功了。你并不需要一个身手不如你的人接下你的杀人委托。”  
“我很遗憾地告诉你，你只说对了一半。我并不需要你杀人，我想要的是找到一个人。”  
“你想找到活人，就应该求助情报贩子，而更不应该找我。”他挑眉，“我刚好认识几个，你需要认识一下他们吗？”  
“比如你的上家，那个冷冰冰的娜塔莉小姑娘？她可不行——我甚至不确定她是不是还活着了。”  
他沉默了半晌，“那很可惜。不过我已经有好几个月没有跟她合作了。”  
“可能是我记忆有些错漏了。是那个善解人意的海德薇莉，还是那个不着调的弗朗西斯？”  
对方无声地笑了笑，“是我失言了，你也完全可以胜任情报贩子的工作。”  
“但我想找的人的行踪可能只有少数人知晓。而其中一个就是你。”  
“听起来一点也不妙。考虑到你甚至把我捆起来了，更难想象这是一个多艰巨的任务了。”  
我并没有接话，而是站起身踱步到窗户旁边。窗台上积了一层薄薄的雪，刺骨的风从洞开的窗户溜进这个空间。“我可以关上窗户吗？”  
“不可以。如果我还有表达自己意愿的权利的话。”  
“你当然有，不过某些时候不得不打个折扣。”这是无伤大雅的小事，并不涉及我找他的缘由。我只好缓慢地挪回沙发，踏过吱呀作响的木地板。“原来你喜欢寒冷？”  
“寒冷让人警醒且冷静。——所以我也无法拒绝你的委托？”  
“是的。”  
他像是终于放弃了一样做了个深呼吸。“那说说你的委托。”  
“要找一个人，你至少需要多少信息？”  
“看情况，而且这个不是我的主业，可能我需要的更多。姓名身份，外貌特征，做过什么事情……这些信息越多越好。”  
“嗯，很普遍的做法。”我继续窝在已经破旧到露出内里海绵的沙发上。“但是我掌握的那个人的信息很少。不过如果是你的话，应该很快就能知道是谁了。”  
他很是怀疑地看着我。

02.  
我该如何开始呢？仔细回想起来，杂乱的记忆和思绪像是一团乱麻，即使于夜半无人时我辗转难眠，独自思索，想要理清一切，却并不那么容易成功。  
好在我拥有漫长的时间。漫长到看不见尽头也愈发难捱的时间，思维被抛弃于虚空，它要展平，它要恢复秩序，但是在让它混乱至此的因素被解决之前，它是无法回去的。  
或许我应该从这个因素开始。

“我要找的那个人，在五年前离开了我。”

那个人的名字是基尔伯特·贝什米特，五年前一个再普通不过的晴朗日子，他静悄悄地从我的生活中消失了。当然，“离开”和“不告而别”都是正常人生活中非常容易遇见的事情，很多时候它只会成为生活中的一片小小浪花，泛起稍纵即逝的波浪，留下洁白的泡沫然后就无影无踪。  
而另一种情况是成为挥之不去的梦魇。

我不止一次梦见基尔伯特离开那天。在我拼凑出的虚幻梦境里，他的离开会伴随着飓风，或者暴风雪，亦或是永不停止的倾盆大雨。我会给这一幕加上许多烂俗电影情节里常用的元素，象征破坏的风暴，暗示迫不得已的一场地震，但是所有种种都不能掩饰的事实是：那一天只是再平常不过的一天。温度适宜，轻风微拂，以至于我需要把日期印在脑子里，否则一分神，根本没有更多的昭示离别的暗示可以让我更完整地回忆起那一天。  
我花了整整八个月来接受这个现实，这期间我经历了震惊、痛苦、后悔、自责和无所适从，终于在那一年快要结束的时候，我接到了一个声音刻薄的女人打来的电话。她告诉我由于我根本没有去学校上学，我的名额被取消了，基尔伯特预付的学费也不会退还。我在恍惚中有一句没一句地应付着她的话，心底还在分神感谢上帝没能成功体验他们著名的军事化教育。后来她恼羞成怒地挂了电话，我也几乎从楼梯上栽了下去。而后我不受控制地吐在了基尔伯特最喜欢的绒毛地毯上，虽然八个月过去了它也已经够脏了。  
基尔伯特大概希望我成为那种体面且正派的军队预备寄宿学校学生，一种跟他完全不一样却相当符合家族传统的存在。他或许也曾在夜里辗转难眠思索如何在整个贝什米特家族都没落之后还能把弟弟培养成一个具有贝什米特气质的人吧。或许出于这样愚蠢的考虑，他甚至一声不吭地离开了：很显然，他认为一个从事非法行当的人并不适合作为这样的学生的家人露面。  
这是我当时的想法，同时我的心里也不受控制地感到了厌恶。我实在无法想通，在我为他也做过那么多，至少我们可以相依为命之后，他竟然还想着把我丢给那些可以吞噬一切的机器当中去。  
如今回想起来，当时尚且年轻气盛，想法自然也有许多赌气的成分。但是那些无法抑制的幼稚愤怒把我彻底从过去八个月的状态中抽离，并且开始了全新的生活。我第一次真正意义上独自一人地游走世间，把原先的庇护都抛在身后，或许这才是基尔伯特真正想要的吧。  
我们人生中第一次离开彼此，踏上各自的旅途。

又过了一段时间，愤怒的余温尚在，可以说我是铁定了心不走他安排的道路，与他又截然相反的道路。于是我进入了另一所寄宿学校。这所学校在教学和管理的方面远远比不上原先基尔伯特安排的学校，但是在另一种意义上却是遥遥领先。那就是这个学校几乎所有的学生都是Alpha。我在这所学校待了两年，见识了形形色色的Alpha，也得以理解大多数Alpha是如何看待世界和其他人群的，也觉察到了我成长的过程或许与正常的Alpha有着巨大的差别。  
也是拜这算不上愉快的两年所赐，我隐隐约约触碰到基尔伯特离开的真相。

先前说我铁定了心要踏上和基尔伯特截然相反的道路，是因为我还了解到这所学校出身的不少人最后都会在警局任职。基于这个意向，我没有怎么犹豫就选择了这所学校。而且我心中的隐秘愿望提醒我，也许选择了这样的道路，我能够再次和基尔伯特见面。  
我并不是没有考虑过去追随他的脚步，试图寻找他。而是我确实在他营造的安稳环境中度过了太长的时间，我熟知在我们的世界里的基尔伯特，却并不意味着我同时也对外面世界的基尔伯特了如指掌。他会到什么地方去？他的工作具体是什么？他的同伴和同事又是些什么人？他的敌人又是谁呢？我一度唾弃的年龄差距总是这样一次次地刺痛我：我记得他的微小细节，但他的许多过往、他所看见的一切这些可以算得上是一个人最重要的组成部分之一，我却一无所知。  
人是无法彻底抛弃自己的烙印的。在那些独自过活的时间里，我心中对基尔伯特的不满在安静地燃烧，但是与此同时我又无法停止地去回想过往的一切，设想重逢的未来，一次次在回忆中捡拾细枝末节，试图推断他为什么要走得这般决绝。在这个漫长的过程中，我要无数次与过去心中的“基尔伯特”进行辩驳，没完没了的辩驳。甚至在睡梦中，他的幻影也会质问我，声称我到底还是对一切一无所知。虚构的伟大要被消磨，设想中的怨恨也经不起推敲，我在回忆构筑的世界徘徊，翻找他留下的一切，试图还原真正的基尔伯特。  
我告诫自己：如今远远不是可以走向归途之时。

这般看来，我选择这份工作的缘由实在说不上伟岸光正。当然我并不在乎这个，我已经踏过了斟酌概念的年纪，而且自知并非什么良善之辈。或者说，到底我的理想并不存在于这路途，我的理想在无法溯回的过去，在无法预测的未来。因此我虽然知我的职责，也会尽我所能履行责任，但我的执念却维系在缥缈的理想之上。

我的同事们大多也是Alpha，与我的老同学一样。所以他们也有过同样的疑问，那就是我看似对Omega完全不感兴趣。Alpha之间有数不清的黄色笑话和围绕着性的调侃，当然所有人都认为这是再正常不过的事情。琼斯在学校的时候，就很喜欢在周末偷偷溜出去找酒吧里的Omega陪酒。我想她们会喜欢他的，他是个幽默阳光的类型，几乎满足世人对Alpha的所有刻板印象。有一次他回来的时候晕晕乎乎，衣衫不整，熄灯之后非常兴奋地告诉寝室的其他人，Omega在床上是多么曼妙，他的身体是那么紧，里面又那么湿，信息素还是让人飘飘然的果香，几乎所有人都兴致勃勃地爬起来听琼斯回味美妙的时光。有人说了一句，那你有没有给他标记？  
琼斯有些犹疑，然后说只是射在生殖腔里了。  
于是话题便转向了标记。大家对标记的认识各不相同，有人说非得在后颈注入自己的信息素，有人则说射进生殖腔就可以了，也有人觉得两个都必须有。琼斯说着又笑起来，说不可能是只射生殖腔，不然他就不会同意了。  
我插了一句，那两个步骤都做到了，标记就一定会成功了吗？  
有人吹了声口哨，说怎么路德维希你听起来好像试过？  
这可说不上是什么适合回应的时机。好在我平时的形象倒是深入人心，还用不着自己发话，便有人嚷起来，说路德维希肯定是出于学术理由问的，毕竟他看起来对Omega没什么兴趣，每次跟我们一起去酒吧都对Omega的示好无动于衷。  
于是很长一段时间内，他们都笃定我对Omega根本不感兴趣。  
但后来又发生了一件事。  
大多数Alpha，特别是当他们聚在一起的时候，话题就会非常直白且不那么容易被Beta和Omega欣赏。有一次他们依旧在闲聊的时候聊起了Omega，这时候大家已经不那么无知且单纯，所有人多多少少都体验过Omega或者Beta，因此话题早已不再围绕着“标记”要怎么做了。大家都已经明白了必须射进生殖腔和在后颈注入信息素才可以标记，而且标记是无法回头的，除非Omega经历一场死亡率可达百分之七十的标记摘除手术，以及Alpha也要承受标记失效的巨大不适感——只是和Omega比起来，这根本算不上什么。Omega发情期三个月一次，Alpha的易感期则跟Omega息息相关这样的常识也被大家熟知。而标记一旦生效，Omega就相当容易受孕，也成为了所有人都明白、直接或者间接目睹到的事实。  
“那Omega主要的任务就是让Alpha爽和帮我们Alpha孕育后代，除此之外他们再也没有什么用了！”  
“有道理，其实我觉得他们最好只有能够到四十岁的寿命，反正过了那个年纪又不能生育，而且还一天天变老，可以说Omega引以为豪的特质都没有了吧？”  
当我反应过来的时候，我已经把那两个人揍到说不出话了。  
再后来，也不知道谣言是如何传播的，总之我成为了别人眼中缅怀着自己因为难产而死的Omega的痴情Alpha。

琼斯很早就结婚了。他的妻子是个年轻漂亮而且腰细腿长的Omega，非常符合他的审美。他婚礼的前夜我们这一群老同学老同事陪他喝酒，席间大家追忆年少时光，展望未来，把所有无聊的有趣的话题都翻来覆去说过一遍之后，终于都喝得七倒八歪。  
恍惚之间我问了隔壁的琼斯一句，当年我的问题还是没有得到答案，真的是两步都做到了之后就会标记成功吗？  
琼斯像是睡着在了啤酒里。我另一边的法医组的柯克兰还勉强清醒地要我再复述一遍我的问题，因为他才来了十五分钟，大概吸收的酒精还不至于把他整个人的意识都带到另一个层面去。  
只有一种情况，柯克兰说。如果标记双方本身有血缘关系，标记就不会成立。  
感觉像是什么恶趣味的保险装置。他轻飘飘地说了一句，然后也醉倒了。

但我感觉我再喝一箱也不会醉了，恐惧感似乎要把我撕碎。——虽然我并不是没有这样猜测过。好在柯克兰已经彻底神志不清了，分不出更多的理智和好奇询问我，为什么要问这种问题？你是想知道什么？你是基于什么原因才会对这个问题念念不忘呢？  
如果我再喝下面前这杯——把所有的思绪和意识都泡在酒精里，也许还等不及他主动问我，我也会忍不住把这些不足为外人道也的事说出来也不一定。只是它们藏得那么深那么好，若是还保留着藕断丝连的清醒，也是绝对不会有一个泄密的单词从我口中跑出来的。

我非常认同柯克兰“恶趣味的保险装置”这个评价。按照世俗的评价而言，我与基尔伯特没有酿成大错，全都要感谢这样恶趣味的保险装置。但这也使我走向另一个我不愿承认的猜测——亦是我恐惧的源头，那就是：基尔伯特愿意放任我到那样的地步，完全只是出于对这个保险装置的信任而已吗？

有时候我回想起过往那些被遮掩在旧宅里的时光。  
Alpha通常觉醒得很早，印象中我是十三岁。一开始基尔伯特对此并不知情，他尚且还未知晓自己的性别，还未能拥有另一种嗅觉，自然对我的变化毫无觉察。也正是如此，他觉醒的那一天，竟然毫无戒备地允许我踏入他的房间帮助他。他的本意大概是希望我为他注射抑制剂，只是他第一次发情来得气势汹汹，这超乎他预料的阵势使他连握住注射器的动作都做不好了，他的指尖软绵绵地搭在上面，根本使不上力，或者说，他混乱一片的大脑也无法顺利指示他正确使用注射器了。如果他的意识还存在一点儿可怜的警觉，他就应该把我关在门外，但他做不到。  
觉醒的人很难拒绝朝夕相处的人的熟悉的信息素。  
发情的Omega无法拒绝Alpha。  
而毫无经验的Omega尤甚。

而毫无经验的Alpha也无法拒绝Omega。  
尤其当Alpha本身就对这位Omega有诸多说不清道不明的隐秘情绪的时候。

如果神要降罪，我也只有这种程度的辩词而言。

基尔伯特第一次发情期持续了三天。Omega发情期间，并不需要摄入太多的食物，基本上只需要足够的水和少量流质食品。实际上他们并没有那么多清醒的时间留给填饱肚子，他们的思维要被身体频繁的性交需求占据着。当然如果是在发情期开始前按照具体要求服用好抑制剂，这三天倒是会平稳度过，只是会相当不适。  
基本没有抑制剂可以在发情期生效，而强力注射型抑制剂则会带来相当可怕的副作用，因此有许多Omega在第一次发情时就会被标记，然后结束过去无忧无虑的人生，某种意味上要走入另一个大概率是地狱的世界。  
三天结束后，我意识到自己并没有成功标记基尔伯特。  
而基尔伯特大概十分清楚我永远也无法标记他，但他对此一直保持沉默。

我从不否认Alpha和Omega是悲剧式的存在。Omega的悲剧是有目共睹且可感的，而Alpha被信息素束缚且控制的一生则往往被人认为是最大的恩赐——可实际上这恩赐的本质与Omega的悲剧根源并无差别，但Alpha却仍对此津津乐道。也许在表面上的博弈中他们经常以赢家和施暴者的身份出现，但被操纵的胜利难道真的就是自己可以拥有的吗？  
可我也是被这样的命运束缚的Alpha之一。

基尔伯特后来很放任我。  
他这么做的具体缘由我也无法求证，只能试图一次次猜测去接近真实。但总之，他并没有拒绝我。平安度过第一次发情期之后，基尔伯特像是一切都未曾发生一样，继续扮演他熟悉的“哥哥”的角色，并且试图继续与我一起营造以前那个虚假且美好的环境。他每天依旧干着那份非法的行当，当然也有人喜欢称之为清洁工，而当时还愚蠢自大的我并不会明白这份工作的真正含义，也不会意识到Omega的身体也确实不适合这样的工作。——当然，后面这一点，基尔伯特一开始也没有意识到。但我想他在工作上因为身份的改变遇到了不少麻烦，很快他就明白一个Alpha定期的信息素完全可以帮助他规避这些麻烦，即使没有真正标记。

我沉湎在第一次触碰基尔伯特深处的巨大欣喜中。那种触感热度和信息素要命的味道把我一次次拖入记忆的漩涡，我想要再一次触碰极乐。我几乎是一有机会就要紧跟着他，黏在他的身边正如我还年幼的时候那般对他亦步亦趋，肆无忌惮地拥抱他甚至试图亲吻他。我明白我一直在逾越，内心告诫自己我会在他拒绝的那一瞬间立刻停手，我发誓只要他可以说出那个词我就再也不会碰他……但他到最后都没有拒绝我。他甚至没有试图推开我，他只是尽可能地一动不动，尽可能地挪开脚步，尽可能地增加我们分开的时间——但他总得回来的。因为基尔伯特要回到路德维希身边，而Omega无法离开Alpha。  
他在默许这一切的发生。

在他难得清闲的时候，我把他压在他最喜欢的地毯上亲吻他。电视里播放着无聊的午间新闻，而基尔伯特不喜欢这种只播报鸡毛蒜皮的新闻，那样他就不得不把注意力放在我身上，不得不整个灵魂都沉浸其中。我舔舐他的锁骨和脖颈，只会感到他骤然加重的呼吸，他的手原本要抓紧我的衬衫，到最后也只会搭上我的头发。他不愿意发出呻吟，但是无论如何也不会拒绝我。即使我三番四次啃咬他的后颈注入信息素，我把他的乳头弄得红肿破皮，性器可怜兮兮地伏在小腹吐不出任何东西，甚至射进他的生殖腔直到肚子都稍微有点鼓起来……他也不会说，你停下来威斯特，我不允许你再这么做。  
我便愈发过分起来。我想要看见更多与往常的基尔伯特不一样的一面：我要看见他失控、无法游刃有余，却仍然要用他的身体爱我。我让他在持续的性爱中清醒又昏睡过去，醒来之后依旧看不见结束。我在幽雅的咖啡馆无人注意的角落舔吻他的耳垂，他也只能咬住手指或者下唇，连最轻的呜咽也不会让旁人听见。我也曾经让他趴在我们的橡木餐桌，然后把他最喜欢的糖浆淋在他的身上。一开始是胸部，然后是小腹，最后我用糖浆为他润滑。等到他累了我就用糖浆松饼奖励他，然后我们很快就可以继续开始。脚踝要用上好的奶油涂抹，然后沿着脚尖吻上去。当然我那么重视他，所以即便我迫使他完成了我那么多无理的要求，我也不会去挑战他的真正底线，正常生活的底线。如果说性事当中的基尔伯特已经是个熟透了的Omega，那平日的他却还是一个工作时严谨认真，偶尔神经大条且不拘小节的形象。他把这两种生活分割得泾渭分明，以至于我有时也会一时恍惚，仿佛这种背德从未发生。在外面我们依旧扮演着互相扶持的好家人。  
但是指尖残存的热度是真实的。

“为什么我还无法标记你呢？”我把鼻子埋在他的肩颈处，嗅着那阵淡淡的矢车菊香，“基尔伯特，要是能标记你就好了……”  
“是不是因为威斯特你才十六岁？”基尔伯特转过身抱着我，“没必要那么执着于标记。”  
但是只有标记了的Alpha和Omega才可以组成连神也无法分割的家庭。血缘维系的家族的覆灭我已亲眼见证过，这样的联系只要是命运一个玩笑就可以轻易撕开。我想要把这个想法告诉基尔伯特，但他已经累得睡了过去。

后来还没有多久，在我即将十七岁的时候，从未拒绝我的基尔伯特从我的生活中悄然消失了。

我不止一次思考过孕育后代的意义，也质疑过爱情的存在。对于每一个Alpha而言，标记一个Omega并且想让对方诞下子嗣，是刻在本能中的想法。但是这并不意味着这种原始的冲动和本能的想法就一定是有意义的、毫无错漏的。正如世人认为Alpha就是强大而优秀，他们的基因也是如此，这是注定要传承下去的。然而再优秀也会存在极限，更何况显而易见的是这造物主赏赐的优秀还往往受制于愚蠢的傲慢。我年少时目睹家族从辉煌到没落，人人仰慕称赞的Alpha掌权者跌落尘世，名气和权利——这些世俗中意味着优秀强大的特质，并没有带着他们跨越生死。而所谓孱弱且无价值的Omega，也不乏凭依自身的聪明才智突破桎梏的存在。所以归根结底，人与人之间的基因差异，并没有他们宣扬的那样差异巨大。既然这一个前提存在的基础并不牢固，由此可见孕育后代的重要性也并非这般不可质疑。  
至于爱情这样的概念，于我而言更是苍白无力了。世人赞颂的“爱”是真实存在于两个彼此独立的灵魂之间的吗？或者说那些伪装成热切和关注的情感，又是否是“纯粹的爱意”呢？在目睹了众多实例之后，我不由得质疑，这样炽热的感情，真的不是激素伪装而成的吗？有信息素的人互相吸引，便顺理成章地拥抱，接吻，性交，标记，最后就可以建立新的家庭。

就像我对基尔伯特的沉迷与执着，有多少是被信息素催化而变质的呢？真实纯粹的感情，又只剩下多少？

03.  
“我要找的那个人，五年前离开了我。”  
“他是我的Omega。”  
“怎么可能？”被捆在椅子上的人以一种质疑我智商的语气反问道，“即使他跑到天涯海角，标记的力量能把他送到你面前。无论你在哪里。”他强调了一下。  
“常理上是这样的，但这个标记是单方面的标记。或者说，是他标记了我。”  
“别扯这种浪漫派的说法了，听起来就像是你追不到而已。”  
他说的真的很对，确实是我追不到而已……但又没有那么简单。“你理解成标记无法生效也可以。”  
他顿时语塞。我缓慢地走到他的背后，注意到他有些僵直，“我想你一定知道的，标记双方如果流着一样的血，那么标记就不会成立。”  
我低下头，那阵清幽的矢车菊气味萦绕在鼻腔，一如多年前。  
“你不觉得现在已经完全不冷了吗？”

04.  
我设想过我与基尔伯特的重逢。也许在某一个同样也是阳光灿烂的日子，我会在我的居所发现一个不速之客。他像是真正的主人那样把行李仍在我的沙发上，翻乱我的衣橱直到找他顺眼的衣服随手一套，然后在我的冰箱拎出两瓶冰啤，就像他只是经历了一场过于漫长的旅程，然后现在终于归来。  
而不是在一个狭小破旧的房间，还四处透风。  
我倒是没有怎么想过基尔伯特离开我回过什么样的生活。我依旧认为他是强大到不会被打败的，或许离开了我，生活会更加轻松也不一定。尽管他喜欢挑战，但是面对生活的重大抉择，想必也会事先考虑完善。  
我只是没想到他真的会在这里。

我一直留在原来的城市。几乎是最近一年才开始如大海捞针一般搜寻基尔伯特的线索。实话说，与我预想的相比，这场重逢来得还算快，不过我现在已经不再像以前那样执着于虚无缥缈之物。我在偌大的城市中搜寻基尔伯特过往的痕迹，或许此时的我能更加接近他所看见的一切吧。我花了大半年摸清地下组织和势力的大概分布，甚至还找到了一些基尔伯特当初的友人或者同伴。他们当然不知道我的身份，因为一个神色淡漠的警察与一个可爱的小男孩可扯不上边。我在审讯室见到他们，挖出我需要的情报，甚至翻出陈年旧账。有人开始念叨，好在奥斯特早就离开了，不然现在算起账来，可足够他被关很久。他们称呼他为奥斯特，知道他顶着一头酷炫的白毛，喜欢骑机车，枪法很好，但是永远不知道他的姓氏是贝什米特，也不知道他是个大部分人眼中脆弱易碎的Omega。  
我想基尔伯特并不讨厌这样的非法行当。有时候我觉得死去的家族对基尔伯特而言并不一定是彻底的坏事，毕竟如果这一切没有发生，觉醒之后他只会从一个备受家族厚望且拥有雄心壮志的少爷变成一个养尊处优的金丝雀，大家用最精致的食物喂养他，用最昂贵的丝绸缎带将他束起来，然后送给家族的联姻对象。  
我请了一个长假。按照我找到的情报，我沿着基尔伯特的足迹，几乎穿过整个国家。在这个国家的边境城市，有大半年都在飘雪，数不清的异乡人汇聚于此。在这里每个人都有自己不可告人的目的或者是背负着不同的命运，将自己流放到这极北之地。可能基尔伯特的生意会不错，毕竟在这里，每一天都会有那么多良善的或者是罪恶的生命要被永远抹除。  
奇怪的是我从来都不觉得基尔伯特会另外找一个Alpha组建家庭。即使在完全否定了自己的感情的时候，我也并不觉得这会发生。这种想法并不是源于自以为是，而是我并不认为基尔伯特能够一个人逃离我们的命运。  
我确实认为这一切都是我们的命运。一种命运的维系，要超越了血缘、也超越了单纯的信息素标记，在找到那样的维系之前，我们都无法踏上归途。

05.  
我知道基尔伯特不会坚持多久。实际上看见他的反应，我就知道我的猜测都是正确的——他从来没有找过别的Alpha，否则他的身体不会对一个久远的信息素产生如此剧烈的反应。一个脆弱的、连临时标记也算不上的信息素留存，即使有一段时期他天天允许这信息素进入到自己的最深处，微弱的痕迹累加，终于也会在留下记号吗？我缓慢地释放着信息素，他一开始甚至都没有觉察，等到他意识到自己呼吸变得急促，热度逐渐弥漫的时候，他的意识和身体都要回到过去了。  
“你选了最寒冷的地方，那样会让你忘记身体那些烦人的热吗？”我捧着他的脸，舔了舔他的眼角。这些都没有变过，舌头碰过的地方都是原来的触感，那双漂亮得如同教堂的彩绘玻璃的红色眼眸也没有变过。我早已解开了他身上的绳子，实际上我也知道如果我们的对话再进行下去，他也能自己把它们解开。绳子是困不住他的，我非常清楚。他的指尖抚上我的手，很冰，但是他的脸却那么热。  
他一开始没有说话，只是听我念叨着那些夜半梦回时的思索，只是等到我把手伸进他的衬衣，才感到了一阵阻力。  
“不……威斯特。”  
我停下了手。顺势握住他的手移到唇边亲吻指尖，“你以前从未拒绝我。”  
“但是我发觉那是错误的。”  
“我也明白那是错误。”我叹息，“太晚了，现在已经太晚了。我们已经过了可以及时止损的年纪了，而我想要与你建立超越一切的维系已经成为了我的执念。……五年来从未变过。”  
“但事实上是你永远无法标记我。威斯特，我以为过去五年你会明白正常Alpha都会明白的道理。”  
他低头俯视着我，眼神里还是非常熟悉的隐忍和责任感——令人烦躁的责任感。“我不在乎这个。说起来，基尔伯特，你倒不如久违地以一个兄长的身份为我解答一个问题：你认为Alpha和Omega是出于什么样的缘由才会标记并且孕育后代？”  
“你真的明白吗？基尔伯特？”  
“生物本能？或者是出于爱情，”基尔伯特皱了皱眉，“我不怎么想这个问题……”  
他当然不怎么想。我十分清楚基尔伯特就是一个脑子里塞满了工作和他最喜欢的机械与汽车的人，可能还有一部分会献给他喜欢的金属乐。  
“那你要回答什么是爱情吗？这个概念意味着的东西是真实存在的吗？这些我都考虑过很多遍，我敢说比你决定离开我之前反复犹豫的次数还要多。”  
他的脸颊有些发红。我也拿不准是因为发情逐渐影响还是什么别的原因，他扫视着四周空荡荡的墙壁，“当时我做决定确实比较……不，”他像是下定了决心看着我，“本大爷是为你好。”  
“这可是我今天听到最可笑的说辞了。”我有点控制不住地感到鼻子发酸，“你唯独不会想我希望如何。”  
“你需要正常的关系。你不觉得那时候只是信息素的作用吗？威斯特。”沉默半晌之后他低声说道，“我确实有责任让你走上正确的道路。”  
“如果无法标记，那么信息素的吸引力实际上也就微乎其微。……这一切并不是出于信息素。你现在没有任何感觉吗？你的体温在升高，后面在分泌液体，整个身体都在为我做好了准备——但实际上我们都知道这一切对于标记本身没有任何作用。”  
我拥抱他。“你确实是出于最本心的意愿拒绝我的吗？”

我感觉过了一个世纪。  
然后他说，我回来了。

我想以后多的是机会想方设法让基尔伯特开口讲讲他自己的心路历程。他以前尽管在生活方面肆无忌惮地依赖我，但从未在我面前表露他的思索和忧虑。让他做到这一点或许很难，但我知道时间会让这一点改变。我把他抱到那张破旧的沙发上，我感觉再过半小时它就要塌了，但是这个房间并没有别的地方了，我又不想让基尔伯特直接躺在地板上。我们总得不考抑制剂解决一下这个假性发情——唯一的问题就是基尔伯特已经将近五年没有真正经历过发情期了，他现在敏感到我们接吻都会湿透。我把我的大衣披到他的身上，即使他并不会感到寒冷，但这样至少不会生病。他跨坐在我身上，我怀着失而复得的心情亲吻他的腺体，他也依旧像旧时那样忍着不愿意发出别的声音。我的手指按压他的后穴，湿哒哒的一片，表示主人已经完全做好了准备。然后我插进去，没有什么抗阻，一如他本人永远不会真正地拒绝我。完全进去的一瞬间他无声地哭了出来，也许是快感使然，但我明白他也深知他已踏上归途。

06.  
——你唯独不会想我希望如何。你唯独不会想自己。

-END-


End file.
